Brian McAllister (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Jason McAllister (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Greensboro, North Carolina | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = former Prisoner, restaurant staff | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineage activated by the Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Nick Spencer; Steve McNiven | First = Secret Empire #1 | HistoryText = Brian McAllister is a NuHuman who lived with his brother Jason in Greensboro, North Carolina. When the United States of America was taken over by Hydra under Captain America's leadership, Brian didn't comply with the requirement of registering at his local observation committee. He was apprehended by Hydra soldiers after Marcus Festerman, a classmate of Jason's, accused Brian of being a freak, and he was subsequently taken to a New Attilan, which had been turned into a detention camp for Inhuman. Brian later aided in a prison break by producing key to their prison cell . Brian and the prisoners were galvanized by the Warriors to rebel, but the prisoners were overwhelmed by Hydra until they were soon rescued by the Avengers who had decided to try one last time to fight Hydra by attacking the prison, without knowledge of the Inhumans' own actions. Learning of his powers, Captain America (Sam Wilson) and the Tony Stark A.I. asked him to produce a Cosmic Cube fragment, giving them a chance to turn the tide. Following the fall of the Hydra Nation and the triumph of the heroes, Brian returned home when the prisoners of Hydra's camps were liberated. The day following his return, Jason's class volunteered to clean up Brian's house, which had been vandalized, feeling remorseful for what he had to endure under Hydra's regime. | Personality = | Powers = Brian McAllister is an Inhuman with the following abilities: *'Object Duplication:' Brian possesses the ability to create a duplicate of objects he sees, such as when he created a Captain America lunchbox after looking it up online. They are generated inside his body, and he subsequently disgorges them. He can even stretch his jaw to accommodate objects too large for his normal jaw size to handle. Brian appears to have limited control over this power, as he accidentally began to generate the aforementioned lunchbox as soon as he saw an image of it, and had to rush home before throwing it up. His powers are so great that he is even able to produce a Cosmic Cube fragment. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Power Limitation: Brian doesn't have complete control over his power. He has also stated that he can't produce weapons like guns, he can only use his powers for altruistic reasons, and there is a limit to how large he can produce an object. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Brian worked at a restaurant with the sister of Marcus Festerman. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations